


Emotions

by KrekeOrca



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Bugster, Bugster relationship, Gen, Parad and Graphite are actually pretty close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrekeOrca/pseuds/KrekeOrca
Summary: Parad's and Emu's heart used to be one. When they separate for the first time, their hearts are still one.





	Emotions

Parad's and Emu's heart used to be one. When they separate for the the first time, their hearts are still one, though now with their own uniqueness.

Emu's heart is softer and warm to others. His empathy grew and sometimes he care for other people more than he care for himself. This resulted in his wish to become a doctor.

Parad's heart, on the other hand, is more rough and uncontrolled. He's more carefree than Emu and all he wants to do is play games and have fun. A contrary to Emu's.

Yet, their hearts are still the same. They constantly share each others emotions and feelings, no matter the situation.

When Emu feels sadness, Parad will feel the same. When Parad feels anger, Emu will too.

But, with Parad being the unstable version of Emu, it resulted in how he reacts to Emu's emotions.

When Emu is angry, but doesn't want to show it, Parad will go to an outburst for him. When Emu feels sad, but is to bold to cry, Parad will do it for him.

It sometimes frustrate Parad, because he doesnt know how to control - not his - Emu's emotions. Sometimes it also confuse him to feel for someone else, but doesn't know the cause.

"Have you ever feel sad for no apparent reason, Graphite?" Parad asked Graphite on one occasion.

"I don't suppose I have." Graphite replied.

A tear fell from Parad's cheek, "have you ever cry for a person you don't even care?"

Graphite didn't answer to that, he brush the tear off of Parad's cheek, then he said, "I've felt fear, joy, sadness, anger, all for a cause unknown to me, it made me realize that there is a price for the life we have now."

Parad knew that, Parad knew that very well. Oh, how he yearned to have a life of his own, a heart to his own, where he is in full control without the worry of other's interfering.

Another tear fell.

"It's alright, just let it go." Graphite let Parad cry on his shoulder, sobbing while Graphite caressed his back.

That night Kujyo Kiriya died, but Emu was to bold to cry, so Parad did it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't saw that coming did 'ya ;D  
> Let's be friends on tumblr! krekeorca.tumblr.com


End file.
